


Beyond Words: 18. Duty And Leadership

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 18. Duty And Leadership

** "Beyond Words: 18. Duty And Leadership" Gen Merlin, Arthur (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Magnetic  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Duty And Leadership  **  
“How did you find me?” Arthur said as he waved Merlin inside the house. 

“I was drawn here. I can’t really explain it. It was like it was magnetic.” Merlin said. 

“Two sides of a coin?” Arthur smirked. 

Merlin nodded. “It seems that you need your other side or at least that is what the Lady of the Lake tells me.”

“I have has an offer to return to Afghanistan with my unit. I will be their commanding officer” Arthur admitted. “I haven’t decided to take it yet.” 

“Take it Arthur. You are meant to lead men. You will get them through it safely.” Merlin said. 

“That is what Guinevere says.” Arthur said. 

“Just remember you are no longer the King.” Merlin said. “Try not to be as imperious as you used to be.” 

Arthur grinned. 


End file.
